godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Megaera's Minions
Megaera's Minions are organisms that have been infected by Megaera's Parasites and are forced to fight for the Fury against all those who stand in her way. God of War: Ascension Megaera secretes parasites from a diseased-looking rash in her chest. The insect creatures latch into and burrow underneath the skin of any living creatures and control them. A man in a prison cell is attacked by one of the parasites: it jumps onto his neck, burrows itself under his skin and sticks two spikes into his spine, and almost instantly, the man begins to mutate. His screams turn into snarls, roars, insect-like chatters and shrieks as he takes on insect-like qualities, including increased strength, armor and incredibly acrobatic skills. The mutant jumps through a wooden door and attacks Kratos. Similar types of creatures appear throughout Kratos' journey through the Hecatonchires, wearing weapons such as swords, spears, and clubs sometimes. They are easily defeated and can be grappled successfully by Kratos. Multiplayer: These same enemies appear in Multiplayer but they are called Satyr Fiends they appeared in every map in the Trial of the Gods mode except Rotunda of Olympus. In Multiplayer, they act like suicide bombs: after taking too much damage, fiend will start to glow with a blue fire and explode. This explosion is deadly and deals a great amount of damage to anyone who's near. Even before being harmed by the players, they can make a suicide move: they glow with the blue fire and run after a warrior, exploding as soon as it touches him, although it can be dodged. If a player grapples and rams (R1) on one of them, they will explode instantly when they hit the ground, giving them a favors (if the warrior grapples to them) which is the most effective way to kill them. Or by Poseidon Warrior has the ability to freeze them using magic and use hammer or World Weapon club to hit freeze enemy, it will instantly be shattered destroy/killing them instead of exploding. Infected hounds Megaera's Parasites could take control over dogs the same way they do with humans. Mutated hounds, with Parasites behind their necks, appear once in Aegaeon. They fight Kratos in an elevator inside of the Prison. They attack, are harmed and killed in the same way as the standard feral hounds. In fact, the only difference between these infected hounds and the normal ones is that the infected ones have their minds controlled by Megaera via her Parasites. Oddly, they only appear in ribs of Aegeaon (The Guardhouse). Gallery Kratos vs Megeara's minion.jpg|In-game view kwgxxls48azide2ozqjg5217yjjbe9.jpg|3D rendering without color infected_dog.jpg|infected dog variant Trivia *Megaera's minions behave very similarly to the Satyrs that appear as regular enemies in Ascension, they are even dispatched in the same way. The mutated hounds behave like the standard ones as well. *The blue fire that glows on Megaera's Minions when they explode must be the same one from Olympus. The fact that all enemies that fight the players in this mode serve the gods (the god the player is aligned to) supports this idea. ** Obviously, same color blue of Olympus Fiend. Category:God of War: Ascension Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:God of War Series Category:Greek Monsters